


wordless.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically kuroo is a little shit and tsukki is fucking incompetent at dealing with feelings. also i just started this so I don't know what other characters will appear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	wordless.

The first time, it is Tsukishima's fault. Completely and totally and a hundred percent his fault.

The practice match against Nekoma high has just finished and everyone is scattered all over the place, talking to one another. Tanaka is telling the mohawk guy about the banner Kiyoko made, and Hinata, Nishinoya, and the Nekoma first-year with spiky hair are in one of their conversations which is mostly just onomatopeias. Even Kageyama has managed to talk to the shy setter without spooking him.

Tsukishima is left alone in the middle of the court. He feels lost. He is used to the feeling (he sort of owns it, like being out of place is his place) but then he sees Kuroo carrying one of the heavy voleyball posts to the locker room and well, the Nekoma captain has been prickling at him for the whole game, so this is a perfect chance to be a douchebag right back at him.

He walks into the room behind him and stands in the door, blocking the light. Kuroo is struggling to put the post in its place, above his head, and after enjoying his struggle for a second Tsukishima steps in a uses his superior height to relieve him of the burden.

“Pathetic.”

The Nekoma high captain pushes his hair off his face, and immediately it falls again into it's usual place, where it sticks to his sweaty forehead. “Thanks, four eyes.” Kuroo smirks and wow, does he even do it on purpose? Do annoying people wake up in the morning and think _today I'm gonna be fucking annoying_?

“If you can't bother with my name, at least learn my number” Tsukishima retorts, and it must have come out with a little more fire than he intended because it takes a second for Kuroo to reply. But after all, he is the captain of the team. Daichi calls the Nekoma players by their number, if he is the same he must have mentioned him a couple of times to his teammates.

“How could I? You haven't given me your number.” The reply is so unexpected it takes Tsukishima a couple seconds to understand what he means. Enough time for Kuro to slide past him and call over his shoulder. “Yet.”

And he leaves.

He leaves and Tsukishima is alone in the tiny room. Just standing there. Wordless.

It is the first time, but it won't be the last.


End file.
